


02:27 AM

by dfbytc



Series: Anasa [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Hyuk hears Taekwoon and Hakyeon.Things escalate in an unexpected kind of way.





	02:27 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, like every other instalment of this, I hope this is not full of mistakes

His voice, it’s the first thing he notices.  
  
He laughs, he teases Taekwoon until he gets what he wants, Hyuk knows- then there is silence. He anticipates what is coming. His heart starts pounding, and the silence amplifies the noise coming from his chest.  
  
And then, there it is, the first delicate moan. A thud, and the rest is left to Hyuk’s fantasy. Hyuk shivers. What is happening next door?  
  
He imagines Taekwoon pushing against Hakyeon, silencing the playful whining with his mouth, his hands on Hakyeons perfect hips, and he shivers again- fuck.  
  
His hand wanders down to his crotch, under his pyjama pants, his boxers. He is rock hard already, without touching, and he wants to groan, but Hongbin is sleeping nearby.  
  
He is fucked, this is fucked, he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he can’t help it.  
  
Hakyeon moans again, louder, and Hyuk can only guess by the way the sound is cut off that Taekwoon just did something to him. He wishes he was there instead, that it was him hovering over their leader, make Hakyeon come undone, taste his tears, earn his whimpers, make him beg.  
  
Hyuk grips his erection, and shit, he smeared pre-come on his boxers already. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, and with the first stoke he starts spiralling down.  
  
Hakyeon moans again, Taekwoon’s name this time, and it’s accompanied by a broken ‘please’.  
  
‘Please, Taekwoon, harder.’ Is this what Hakyeon wants, what he says? Is Taekwoon inside him? The thought of Hakyeon stretched around him is almost too much as he squeezes his cock, he exhales shakily.  
  
‘Fuck me’  
  
Hakyeon’s face flushed, his hair dishevelled, a thin layer of sweat gracing his skin. Hyuk wants to run his tongue over his neck, taste the salt, the bitterness of his parfum, wants to kiss his lips swollen, the same lips that always speak so elaborately, the same tongue that he uses to wrap everyone around his little finger.  
  
‘Fuck me’

Is Hakyeon into powerplay, is it about being controlled? Is it about being violent? What is too rough, what is barely enough? Would he allow him to fuck his face, come in his throat? Would he look up through wet lashes as Hyuk pushes into his mouth?  
  
His hand becomes slicker as he fucks he fist, and he feels Haykeon’s teeth around him, his tongue, it’s so hot, fuck- it’s Hakyeon wrapping his pointing finger and thumb around his base, takes him deep into his mouth, and it’s so hot, so fucking hot, god, so tight-“  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Hongbin.  
  
Hyuk halts, shocked.  
  
“N-nothing!”  
  
Pregnant silence hangs in the air, and Hyuk prays that Hongbin didn’t notice, won’t notice, but he knows it’s too late for prayers when he feels Hongbin crawling closer. He grabs the sheet and pulls it away form Hyuk, leaving him exposed. Hyuk wants to screech, pulls his hand out of his pants, but Hongbin is quicker and places his hand on top of his mouth, shutting him up.  
  
“Shh!” Hongbin hisses. Hyuk watches his hyung with wide eyes, painfully aware of the situation he is in. Hongbin removes his hand, watches him.  
  
“Is it Yeon? Yeon turns you on, _right_? Or is it Daegunie?”

Hyuk doesn’t answer, shuts his eyes. Hongbin climbs on top of him, straddling his legs.  
  
fuckfuckfuck  
  
Hongbin reaches down, grabs him through his pants, and Hyuk gasps.  
  
“W-what are you-!?” Hyuk grabs Hongbin’s arm, pulls at it.  
  
“Relax.”  
  
“Hongbin!”  
  
“You want to come, don’t you?”  
  
Hyuk wants to say no, then yes, then doesn’t say anything at all as Hongbin starts stroking him through the fabric.  
  
“I can hear you, you know? The whole time-”  
  
Hyuk gulps, adrenaline rushing through his system.  
  
“I- “  
  
“Is it Yeon? Or Daegunie?”  
  
“Hakyeon-“ Hyuk answers against his better judgement- what the fuck is happening?  
  
“For me it’s D-Daegunie-“ Hongbin pretty much stutters his name, and Hyuk doesn’t believe his ears.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Taekwoon-“ Hongbin exhales as he squeezes Hyuk who tries his hardest to hold back his moan.  
  
“I wonder how it is-“ now Hongbin shivers, pulls the fabric down Hyuk’s crotch, “How it is to be held by him,” he takes Hyuk in his hand, not the slightest bit appalled by the wetness he is faced with already, “to be wanted by him.”  
  
Hyuk listens in all his dizziness, lets a moan escape because, fuck, this is so effin’ weird, so out of the blue, and he has to admit Hongbin is fucking good in what he does. It’s like a car-crash, Hyuk cannot look away from Hongbin’s hand and then his face, he can barely distinguish it in the darkness, and it’s freakish because he cannot read him, but sees a small smile forming a dimple in his cheek, sees his white teeth.  
  
Hyuk pulls Hongbin’s pants down in return, and Hongbin’s dick bounches out of the fabric, and he moans. Oh dear god, Hyuk thinks, because as much as he loves Hakyeon’s high whines and light voice, right now he feels like they are no match for Hongbin’s strained voice, unexpectedly high, and it reminds Hyuk of the way he sang the beginning of Trigger, and Hyuk shivers. He reaches out to grab Hongbin’s erection.  
  
Fuck, he is so _soft_ , he has never touched _anything_ so _soft_ , and he timidly clasps his fingers around him. Hongbin gasps, pumps Hyuk with more force, and Hyuk keens, buckles.  
  
“Touch me too, Hyuki, like I do-“  
  
He strokes Hongbin, still not believing what is happening, but god-fucking-dammit, he doesn’t give a damn anymore. Hongbin moans again, fuck, he wants to hear it again, so he pumps him again. Hongbin moans and bows over, head resting next to Hongbin, rolls his hip in the same rhythm with their hands.  
  
“Fuck, _Hongbin_ -“  
  
“I’m- I think- _ah_ -“ Hongbin moans into Hyuk’s ear, he can feel his hot breath coming in huffs.   
  
“ _Hyung_ -“ Hyuk gasps, grabs Hongbin’s ass to pull him against his body, rut into his fist.  
  
Hongbin comes, it’s a sound Hyuk will forever remember. Out of breath, his deep voice turned into something else entirely, unexpected, vulnerable. His clothes ruined he feels the wetness, Hongbin’s warm weight on his body that is on edge and he pants. Hyuk comes into Hongbin’s fist that he tries to keep wrapped around the younger tightly, moaning Hongbin’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
